Cuphead: True Love or Not
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: It was just another regular day at Inkwell Isles for Cuphead and Mugman, until 2 beautiful women fell from the heavens; literally. The Bros believed they found their love angels from above, but Sugarcube, Creamer and even Elder Kettle is suspicious about these 2 women. Is this true love or false love? To find that out: you have to read.
1. Intro

Cuphead: True love or not

Merry Christmas, my loyal readers. Have you read my previous Cuphead stories? I hope so, cause you're going to love this one too. Enjoy this story, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Cuphead Cup: He has the same look and personality. He likes any kind of tea with extra sugar cubes. I made up his last name. He's older than Mugman. He shows a love interest in Thea Camellia Rebelwish, although he's nervous to make the first moves. He's known as the brawn twin, oldest brother, the crazy twin, the light-headed one, the brave one, the evil twin, the adventurous twin and the handsome one.

Mugman Cup: He has the same look and personality. He likes any kind of coffee with extra creamer. I made up his last name. He's younger than Cuphead. He shows a love interest in Caffina Lungo Gardener, although he's nervous to make the first moves. He's known as the smart twin, youngest brother, the calm twin, the hard-headed one, the shy one, the good twin, the well-prepared twin and the cute one.

Elder Kettle: He has the same look and personality. But he's very suspicious with Thea and Caffina.

Sugarcube: She's my first fan-made character. She's a dog with: a body of a cube, sugar white fur, pink nose, big eyelashes and big red eyes. She's sweet, friendly, energetic and playful to her friends. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's very protective of her owners, but she loves Cuphead; most of all. She has a passion for tea.

Creamer: He's my second fan-made character. He's a cat: with white creamy fur, pink nose, and big blue eyes. He sweet, friendly, calm and playful to his friends. but he's mean and scary to his enemies. He's very protective of his owners, but he loves Mugman; most of all. He has a passion for coffee.

Thea Camellia Rebelwish: My 5th fan-made character. She's the cousin of Caffina Lungo Gardener. She has a red teacup for a head, a small pink nose, long brown curly hair with a big curly bun bang on the front, big red eyes, big eyelashes, wears pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. She wears a big red bow on her right side of her head, a pink short dress, and yellow high heels. She's a very beautiful girl. She has the same personality as Cuphead except she's very flirtatious, kind, sweet and romantic. She shows a huge love interest in Cuphead. But she and her cousin are hiding a secret; a big bad secret. She's based on Minnie Mouse.

Caffina Lungo Gardener: My 6th fan-made character. She's the cousin of Thea Camellia Rebelwish. She has a blue coffee cup for a head, a medium purple nose, short black straight hair with three straight bangs on the front, big blue eyes, big eyelashes, wears purple eyeshadow and blue lipstick. She wears a big blue bow on her left side of her head, a purple short dress, and yellow high heels. She's a very beautiful girl. She has the same personality as Mugman except she's very flirtatious, kind, sweet and romantic. She shows a huge love interest in Mugman. But she and her cousin are hiding a secret; a big bad secret. She's based on Ortensia; Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's wife.


	2. A Mysterious Encounter

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Encounter

Cuphead and Mugman are walking through Inkwell Isle Two. "Hello, Cup Bros," said Baroness Von Bon Bon, seeing them passing her stand. "Hi Baroness," said Cuphead, counties walking. "Good morning, Cup Bros," said Beppi the Clown. "You too, Beppi," said Mugman, counties walking. "It's so peaceful without the Devil and King Dice not around. But something is missing," said Cuphead. "Like Mama and Papa?" "Yes, but we need some action in our life; a hint of danger." Then the Bros hears screaming and sees two people falling from the sky. "O my gosh," said Mugman, in shock. "Come on, Mugman," said Cuphead, running to the falling characters. With quick in action, Cuphead catches one of them in his arms while falls on the floor. And Mugman tries to catch the other one, but the character lands on him when the character lands in his arms.

The Cup Bros. catches a headache after saving the two characters. "Oh dear. We are dreadful sorry," said a female voice. Then someone reaches out for Cuphead's hand. When he looks up, it revealed the person he saved is a girl. He was speechless when noticing her beauty. When he grabs her hand, she pulls him and she said, "thank you for saving us. My name is Thea Camellia Rebelwish and this is my cousin; Caffina Lungo Gardener. Your friend saved her too." When Caffina helps Mugman up, Cuphead said, "it's all right. My name is Cuphead and this is my twin brother; Mugman. You may have heard of us before." "Why were you falling from the sky," said Mugman, being curious. "We were riding on a plane until the engine fell apart. Since there was no parashot, we have to jump off," said Caffina. "Are you the Cup Bros; who fought against the Devil and free Inkwell Isles from his power," said Thea. "Yep, that's us," said Cuphead. Then Thea and Caffina notice two dark figures hiding in a dark alley; watching them which made the girls get nervous. "Ouch, my knee," said Caffina, holding on to her knee. "You ok," said Mugman. "That landing gave me a good cramp." "Well, take you to our place and see if Elder Kettle will check it," said Cuphead. "Thank you," said Thea, hugging Cuphead; which made him blush. Then Thea sees the dark figures walking away giving her and her cousin thumps up. She sighs in relief, winked at her cousin to tell her the cost is clear and she winked back at her.

While Cuphead and Thea walk with each other, Mugman helps Caffina walk. "Here's our home," said Cuphead, showing the Cup Mansion to Thea and Caffina. "Wow. You live here? It's impressive," said Thea. "Thank you. It's been with our family for generations," said Mugman. "How rich are you," said Caffina. "Richer than the Devil; himself." "Then you two must be Cups." "That's right. Now that me and Mugman are 24, we can gain accuse to our family's massive fortune," said Cuphead. Mugman pushes a button on the speaker. "Masters Cuphead and Mugman, good to see you have returned. Who are they," said the voice speaker. "We just meet them, Elder Kettle. But one of them hurt their knee. Can you help them," said Mugman. "Ok."

When the Bros along with Thea and Caffina goes in the Mansion, the girls are easily impressed by the designs of the inside of the Mansion. When they got to the living room, Mugman puts Caffina on the couch. "Are you girls thirst," said Cuphead. "Maybe," said Thea, sitting next to Caffina. "Waiter. Bring us some tea and coffee," said Mugman. The Bros sit next to the girls while waiting for the drinks. Sugarcube and Creamer go to the Bros and sits on their laps. "How cute. Who are these two," said Thea. "This is my dog; Sugarcube. And that is my brother's cat; Creamer," said Cuphead. When Thea and Caffina try to pet the pets, the pets growled at them; angrily. "O my! We're sorry. Creamer and Sugarcube are usually very friendly to new people." When the bros calm the pets down, the pets looked at Thea and Caffina; suspiciously.

When the waiter puts a tray: with 4 teacups, a teapot, a coffee pot, a bowl of sugar cubes and glass of creamer on the coffee table, he leaves and Elder Kettle arrives. "You two must be the guests. I'm Elder Kettle; the Bros guardian and caretaker," he said, reaching to shake Thea and Caffina's hands. "I'm Thea and this is my cousin; Caffina. Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "I hurt my leg when I land on Mugman," said Caffina, shaking Elder Kettle's hand. "Land on the Master?!" "My cousin and I were on a plane until the engine fell apart since there was no parashot, we have to jump off. These two heroic men saved us." While Elder Kettle checks on her leg, the Bros, and the girls grab their teacups. "Would you like some tea or coffee," said Cuphead, pour the tea into his cup. "I'll have some tea," said Thea, holding the cup to Cuphead. While he pours her tea, Caffina said, "I'll have some coffee." Mugman pours coffee into his and her cups while he said, "would you like some creamer with your coffee?" "Sure thing. Extra, please." "Funny. That's the way how I like my coffee." While Mugman pours extra creamer into his and Caffina's coffee, Cuphead said, "would you like sugar cubes with your tea, Thea?" "I loved some. Can you put extra?" "Sure, and that's how I like my tea too."

When Elder Kettle leaves, Sugarcube and Creamer go to their beds and sleep. The Bros and the girls enjoy their drinks and chats with each other. "And that's how we freed the inhabitants of Inkwell Isles," said Cuphead. "What an adventure. Your parents must be so proud of you for saving them. Where are they," said Thea. "Mama and Papa are in Inkwell Heaven," said Mugman, trying to hide his tears. "Oh! We're sorry. We didn't know. What happens to them," said Caffina. "They perished in a fire that destroys the Mansion; 12 years ago. Right now, Elder Kettle rebuilds it with our parents' fortune." "We understand. We're orphans too. We're the only family we got. What caused the fire," said Thea. "Someone shot a flaming arrow to the mansion and within seconds, it burnt to the ground. The police are still searching for the culprit," said Cuphead. "We better get going Caffina. It's almost sunset." The Bros escorts the girls to the front door. When they open the door for them, Thea said, "thank you, Cuphead for saving me and for the drinks. I have to admit, you're kinda cute." Thea kisses Cuphead on the cheek; leaving her smooch mark from her lipstick she's wearing. "Thanks for saving and helping me, Mugman. It's sweet of you," said Caffina, giving him a kiss on his cheek thus leaving her smooch mark from her lipstick she's wearing.

When the girls leave, the Bros blushes while covering their kiss mark with their hands. The Bros looks at each other and smiles. When they close the door, they romantically sigh from the kisses they got. "What happens to you, boys," said Elder Kettle. "I think I'm in love and so does he," said Cuphead, revealing his smooch mark. "Ok, but I don't know about this." "What do you mean," said Mugman. "I check Caffina's leg. It looked ok. Isn't that a bit suspicious?" "I don't know. But isn't she adorable?" "You still love town. Are you?" "What? Yes. We better get some sleep," said Cuphead, thinking about Thea.

At a dark alley, Thea and Caffina are walking through it. "Did you do as we told you to do," said a dark figure in the shadows with red glowing eyes. "Yes, sir," said Thea, sadly. "Good. Very good. Keep charming them and you'll get your reward," said another dark figure in the shadows with yellow glowing eyes. "Now, what do you want us to do," said Caffina. "Flirt with them. And when the time they're distracted, pours this into their drinks," said the red glowing eye figure, giving them a tiny tube with a death cross on it. When Thea takes it, she said, "yes sir." When the girls made it out of the alley, Thea said, "I know we have to do this to save ourselves, but that Cuphead is too handsome." "You're telling me. Mugman is such a cutie. I don't think we're doing the right thing," said Caffina. "I know. It's either us or the Cup Bros."


	3. A Date to Remember

Chapter 2: A Date to Remember

Cuphead and Mugman are waiting at Ribby and Croaks' riverboat. "Sorry, we're late," said Thea, walking to the Bros with Caffina. "Just in time," said Cuphead. As the Bros and the girls go in, the dark figures watch them; outside through a window. The figures take out two tranquilizers and two poisonous darts. They load the darts into the tranquilizers.

Inside the boats, Cuphead, Mugman, Thea, and Caffina goes on the dance floor and dances. Thea notices the dark figures is prepare to aim at Cuphead and Mugman. "Cuphead, may I dance with you," said Thea. "Sure." "Caffina, they're here. We need to distract the Bros in order to save them. Dance with Mugman." "You got it, cousin. Mugman, do have any room for me to dance with you." "Of course." While the two couples danced, the dark figures are ready to fire at the Bros. When one of the darts was about to hit Cuphead, Thea immediately saves him by being the dipper while Cuphead is the dip in. The dart ends up hitting a drunk bug thus killing the bug. "Wow! Thea, I didn't know you really mean this dance so much," said Cuphead. "I like a man in red and knows how to be charming," said Thea, flirting Cuphead. Cuphead blushes while he continues to dance with her.

While Caffina dances with Mugman, she keeps an eye on the dark figures. When the last dart was about to hit Mugman, Caffina saves him by pulling him in; closer to her. The dart hit a smoker bug thus killing the bug. "Woah! Caffina, I'm supposed to lead our dance," said Mugman, blushing. "We should get closer together. Cause I like it," said Caffina, while touching his nose with her nose with a flirtatious smile. Mugman smiles shyly and blushes as he continues to dance with her. "What are they doing," said the dark figure with yellow glowing eyes, whispering to the other one with red glowing eyes. "Looks like they're trying to protect them. Or they're going to poison them; themselves." "I hope so, cause I can't stand seeing the Bros alive."

Thea and Caffina go to the bar and waits for their drinks, while the Bros are in the restroom. "Here you, young ladies. Two White Tea Smoothies and two banana coffee shakes," said Pork Rind. "Thank you," said Thea. When Pork Rind leaves, the girls drank up their drinks. When no one is looking, Thea takes out the tiny bottle of poison and pours a drop in the two drinks. "I don't want to do this, Thea," said Caffina. "I don't want to either. But they are watching us. We have no choice." When the guys got out of the restroom, they both quickly eats up two apples before going to the girls.

When they got there, they sat down, Cuphead grabs his tea shake and said, "thank you for getting our drinks." "Caffina and I have already finished ours," said Thea, while sweating nervously. "Are you two alright? You're sweating so much," said Mugman, grabbing his coffee shake. "We're fine," said Caffina, trying to cover up her sweat. "Ok." When Cuphead was about to drink his poisoned drink, Thea quickly saved him by giving him a surprising kiss on the lips. Cuphead was so surprised by her kiss, that he dropped his drink on the floor and blushes. When Mugman was about to drink his poisoned beverage, Caffina saves him by giving him a surprising kiss on the lips. Mugman was so shocked by her kiss that he dropped his shake on the floor and blushes.

At the Cup Mansion, Elder Kettle pets on Sugarcube and Creamer in the living room. "Elder Kettle. Sugarcube. Creamer. We're home," said Cuphead, opening the door to come in with Mugman. When they got into the living room, Cuphead's face is covered with red kiss marks and Mugman's face is covered with blue kiss marks while both of them smile romantically. "Great Inkwell Heavens above! What happens to you," said Elder Kettle, surprised to see them like this. "Let's just say we got ourselves; girlfriends," said Cuphead, sitting on the couch with Mugman. "But isn't that a bit suspicious?" "What do you mean," said Mugman. "You just meet these girls two days ago. You go on your first date tonight. And now, they're your girlfriends. I don't think they really love you." "Elder Kettle?! Why would you say that?" "I think they're gold diggers." "What? I don't understand," said Cuphead. "I'm trying to say, boys…that maybe they like you for your massive fortune. This happens to other billionaires and stars a lot. That's why I'm suspicious of them, including Sugarcube and Creamer." The boys look at each other and wipe the kisses off their faces. "You may be right," said Mugman, realizing what's going on. "And I thought we found the girls of our dreams," said Cuphead, getting disappointed. "I said, maybe; boys. Why don't you ask them; just to be safe?" "Ok."

At a dark alley, the dark figures yell at Thea and Caffina. "You were supposed to poison them, not kiss them," said the dark figure with yellow glowing eyes. "You said to distract them. So, it's not our fault," said Thea. "Well, you know what?! We realized we have feelings for them! Even if we're going to be free or not, we won't hurt them," said Caffina. "You rather say goodbye to your souls instead of doing my bidding," said the dark figure with red glowing eyes, coming out of the shadows revealing to be the Devil. "He means it's you two's fault for doing this," said the dark figure reveals himself as King Dice. "Read our lips, Dice Head! Forget trying to murder them. They're honest, sweet and would never harm us," said Thea. "They'll do anything for you? Very interesting," said Devil, with an evil smile and grabs Thea's arm. "Let my cousin go, you oversize goat," said Caffina, trying to free her, but her arm gets grabbed by King Dice.


	4. Tne Truth is Revealed

Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed

At the Cup Mansion in the morning, the Bros are having breakfast with their pets. Then a rock with note attached to it crashed throw the kitchen window. "Hey! Whoever you are! You're going to pay for that," said Cuphead, screaming out the window. "Cuphead, there's a note attached to it," said Mugman. When they both read it, they panic and leaves the Mansion; quickly. "Boys? Where they go," said Elder Kettle, looking for them in the kitchen. When he reads the note, he runs as fast as he could to go after them; with the pets right behind him. While he is running, the good and reform characters see him. "Elder Kettle, what's wrong," said Cala Maria. "The Bros. They're in trouble. And they're heading to Inkwell Hell." The good and reform characters grab their torches and pitchforks, and follows Elder Kettle to help him; help the Bros.

With Bros, they go into Inkwell Hell and enters into the Devil's casino. When they got inside, they see King Dice and the Devil; smiling evil at them. "Where are they," said Cuphead, angrily. King Dice pulls a rope from the ceiling and a birdcage; inside are Thea and Caffina. "Cuphead! Mugman! Don't! It's a trap," said Thea, trying to warn them. "You better free them or we'll beat you like we did 2 years ago," said Mugman, threating the Devil and King Dice. "These girls have been quite useful to us," said King Dice. "What," said the Bros, in shock. "Boys! It's not what you think! Days ago, we came to the casino and the Devil tricked us to play a game with him. We lost and we plead with him; to spare us," said Thea. "He said he'll let us go if we do as he says. He wants us to kill you, but we don't want too," said Caffina. "Silence! They did a pretty good job of seducing you, but no. They have to go all noble for you," said Devil. "We want them to poison you to fulfill our revenge," said King Dice. "We saved them; twice. We won't let you kill them," said Thea. "Quiet! The King's Court! Destroy Cuphead and Mugman!"

The King's Court appears and attacks the Bros. While the battle went on, Thea frees herself and Caffina by using a bobby pin to unlock the cage. The Bros fought the best they can, but they easily get beaten up. "Finally. The Cup Dynasty will end," said the Devil. "I don't understand. You know me and my brother a lot. Why do you hate us this much," said Cuphead. "Your father took everything away from me." "Papa?! You know our Papa," said Mugman. "Yes. Your family is always putting me; second place of who's the richest in Inkwell Isles. Not only that, I loved your mother with all of my heart. But your father has to take her away from me. And he made it worse; when he made your mother pregnant with you. That arrow I send was supposed to kill him." "The arrow?! So, it was you who murdered our parents," said Cuphead. "Well, I just want to murder your father, but I kill your mother by accident. It's both yes and no. Too bad; you're Mocha's children, but you're also Herb's too." "No! Leave them alone," said Caffina, protecting Mugman. And Thea protects Cuphead. "They don't deserve this. Take us in their place," said Thea. "Girls," said Cuphead, confused. "Boys, we're so sorry that we got you into this mess." "Do you really love us," said Mugman. "Of course. We don't care if you're: rich, poor, or whatever. We love you so much," said Caffina. "Very well then," said King Dice, chaining Thea and Caffina.

Outside Inkwell Hell, Elder Kettle and an angry mob were about to go in. But they stopped when the Bros appeared out of nowhere. "The Cup Bros. You're ok," said Elder Kettle, happily. "We don't care. Thea and Caffina are still in there," said Cuphead. "Let me guess. They gamble with the Devil, they tricked you to fall for them and tries to murder you. And they're doing that to save their lives. I knew they were trouble." "But Elder Kettle, they really do love us. They protect us from King Dice and the Devil. And now, they're in there; being the Devil's slaves," said Mugman. "We're going back in there. And we won't return until we save them," said Cuphead, trying to go back, but was stopped by Sugarcube and Creamer. "If you boys want to save them, then let us join you," said Elder Kettle. "Very well. Let's rock," said Mugman.


	5. To the Rescue

Chapter 4: To the Rescue

All of the good and reform characters go into Inkwell Hell with the Cup Bros. leading the way. King Dice comes out of the casino and said, "seriously, narrator? KING'S COURT ATTACK!" Yes, I'm serious King Dice and stop breaking the fourth wall. As I was saying, the King's Court comes out of the casino and battles the mob. While they battle Cuphead and Mugman sneaks into the Devil's throne room. Then police bee attacks King Dice and arrests him. "Oh, I see. Payback for breaking the fourth wall. Very funny, narrator," said King Dice. And then an anvil lands on King Dice's head. "Stop it. I may be the Devil's right-hand man, but can you at least leave me alone?" Okay okay, Mr. Sassy Pants.

With Cuphead and Mugman, they kick the door open. Inside the throne room, the Devil is laughing at Thea and Caffina; who are inside their cage being sad for what they have done. "The Cup Bros. You came to get revenge for your parents or save these traitors? I can't tell," said the Devil. "We're here for both. We're not leaving here with Thea and Caffina," said Cuphead. "Bring it on, mug faces." "For the last time…...OUR NAMES ARE CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN," said Mugman, ready to fight him. The Devil takes out his staff and charges at the Bros. "Here, Sugarcube! Here, girl," said Cuphead, calling her. Sugarcube pounces on the Devil causing him to sneeze; uncontrollably. "Ah man! I really wanted to fight him," said Mugman, getting disappointed. "Who cares? Let's free the girls," said Cuphead, using his straw as key to free them.


	6. Happy Cup Ending

Chapter 5: Happy Cup Ending

Back outside the throne room, the police bee arrested the King's court and put them in police cars, so they can go to jail. Sugarcube comes out of the throne room while dragging the Devil with her teeth. And with some help from Creamer, they dragged him to the police bee and Elder Kettle. When the Devil gets handcuffed, Cuphead and Mugman come out with Thea and Caffina in their arms. When they put them down, Thea said, "I'm sorry we got everyone in this mess. Can you forgive us?" "We understand your apology," said Cuphead, kissed Thea on the cheek and it made her blush. Mugman walks up to the handcuffed King Dice, kicks him in the guts and said, "that's for kidnapping our girls." Mugman kissed Caffina on the cheek, thus making her blush. Cuphead walks up to the Devil, kick him in the guts and said, "and that's for murdering our parents." "WHAT," said all the characters. "So, it was you who caused the Cup Fire; 12 years ago," said Elder Kettle, with anger. "I just wanted to kill Herb, but I killed Mocha by accident. So, it's a yes and no," said the Devil, getting into the police car with King Dice. "Lucky for you, you won a ticket to stay in solitary confidence," said the police bee, closing the door on the villains.

At the Cup Mansion, there's a party going on in there. The guests are in the ballroom of the mansion and they're dancing to music. Cuphead and Thea dances with each other until Sugarcube goes up to them. Thea picks her up and cuddles with her. Sugarcube licks Thea's face for showing her affections. Mugman and Caffina dance together until Creamer come up to them. Creamer purrs affectionally on Caffina. I'm happy to say; Cuphead and Mugman have finally founded themselves; girlfriends. And they live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
